iCome Back From Georgia
by SeddieReadyy2010
Summary: Sam has to leave Seattle to take care of her aunt. What will it be like when she returns in a year, especially after Carly's reaction to her leaving? ... Seddie?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever FF. I've always just read, too afraid to write.. But tonight I had an idea, and finally just thought "what the hell!" Anyway, give it a chance? Review please, 'I love it's and 'I hate it's are both happily accepted. **

**And, I KNOW the title sucks, it was the hardest part, I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **

**Sam's P.O.V **

_Oh man, am I dreading this. Why did I wait till the last minute? Why? I thought it would make it easier on my, but now that I'm finally making that walk to Carly's, I admit it's going to be hard no matter what. I'm already packed, ready to leave in the morning. This will be the last thing I do before I go, I thought that that would make it easier… Ugh, I officially hate the Pucketts' procrastinating nature. Carly is my best friend. I don't want to leave her. I don't want to leave iCarly either, will we just cancel it? And Freddie. Even though he's still a nub, we've become closer and a bit friendlier since we've gotten older. I don't want to leave him either. _

But as I open the door to the Shays' apartment, I think _this is it. _

I walk in, to see Carly at the counter on the computer, and Fredward on the couch watching _Celebrities Under Water. _

"Hey Carls! Frednub." I saw as I drop my bag on the floor.

"Sam! Finally you're here, we've been waiting for ever! Are you ready to rehearse iCarly?" Carly said as she was pulling me up the stairs.

"Freddie actually had a good idea for once, and I thought we could get out the green scr-"

"Carly! Shut up for a sec, would you?" I had to cut her off, or she would have never stopped.

"I have to tell you guys something." I said. Getting nervous. Trying not to look at the ground.

"I'm leaving." _Whew, after knowing for four months, I finally got it out. Feels good._

Carly looked confused, Freddie looked the same, as he walked over to the couch to sit.

"What? Sam, you just got here." She laughed.

"No, Carly. I'm leaving _Seattle. _I'm going to Georgia, to my aunt's"

"Oh. Like a family visit or something? That's cool! Will you back for next weeks' iCarly?" _Ugh, she's making this harder on me. Leaving my best friend is hard enough, without her playing ditz tonight._

"No! Carly, I'm moving to Georgia!" Her faced dropped, and Freddie turned around from the television, the same expression on his face.

"My aunt Nancy has cancer, and she's gotten bad enough, she needs someone to take care of her. Her only daughter is away at college… So she asked me."

Carly no longer looked sad. She looked… angry?

"So, you're just leaving? What about iCarly? We can't just stop the show! Didn't you think of that?" she was screaming. _What? This isn't like Carly…_

"What? Carly?, what's with you? I have to take care of my family, I don't want to leave here, leave you guys, or leave iCarly! But I _have _to."

"No, Sam, you don't. If her own daughter can't because she has a life, then you don't have to! You have a life too! She can hire someone, I'm sure she can find someone! Isn't everyone in Georgia all nice and peachy? I mean, the show is really getting big, big now! I've been getting calls from talk shows, magazines, celebrities. _Justin Beiber _called me!"

_What the fuck? She's angry because she's been getting, well famous, from iCarly, and I might ruin her new status? Not because her best friend is moving half away across the country, maybe forever? I knew Carly has changed, but seriously…_

"Carly, seriously…" Freddie tried to but in. I gave him a look, trying to say 'thanks, but I have this.'

"Carly! That's why you're mad? Because if I leave, and iCarly is done, you'll lose you're growing status? Really, what the hell?"

"What the hell? Sam, we could be famous! But you're leaving!" She sat down on the couch for a second, I thought she was calming down, but she jumped back up.

"You know what? I'm not stopping the show! I'll find someone else. I don't need you, iCarly can be i_Carly _with any co-host!"

_I've had enough of this. _"Fine. I don't care. I'm leaving, I thought you'd care, but if you only care about being famous, then I don't know why I even cared about a bitch like you!"

She just looked at me for a minute, then turned around and headed up the stairs.

Stopping to say, "I'm sorry Sam, I thought we had the same thing in mind with the show."

I was just standing there, looking at the floor, trying to figure out how that just happened, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I don't know why she's turned into such a bitch." He said as he followed me to the door.

"Oh well, I'm leaving anyway, I'll meet a new Carly in Georgia." I tried to laugh, but I was just too upset.

"Well, don't find a new Nub, alright?" he laughed. _He really has become a good friend…since the kiss. I'll miss him, maybe more than Carly._

"No way, Nub."

"Well, I need to go, I'm actually leaving in the morning."

"Oh. Well, are you ever moving back?"

"Maybe. The doctor gave my aunt a year at the most to live. If I don't love Georgia, then I'll come back. If I do… then I won't" I said, trying to keep my eyes on the ground. He's seeing Sam Puckett too weak, I don't like it.

"Oh.." he looked sad now. _Damn, hold yourself together Puckett! At least in front of the nerd._

"Yeah. I have to go, for my aunt, y'know? But hey! Text me, call me, e-mail me all the time, okay nub? We are actually friends after all. Even if Carly is too pissed"

"Right. I'll be sure to keep in touch, even with you, demon." He laughed.

We just stood there for a minute in front of the door, in silence.

Finally, I turned around to go.

"I hate you" he said, before I left the apartment.

"I hate you too, Fredward" I said, smiling, as I turned again to leave.

"Carly will come around" I heard him say while I closed the door.

_I guess we'll see in a year… maybe. _

**A/N: Well, I hope that wasn't totally horrible. I don't have all that much confidence in my writing, since this is my first real attempt. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my! Thanks for the reviews! I know there were only 7, but I thought I wouldn't get any, so it means a lot. **

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I was… I don't know. I just really don't know where to go with this, because I wasn't expecting anyone to want me to continue.**

**But I'll try my best to impress, haha. (: **

**-I don't own iCarly-**

**-This is going to be like an entry in Sam's journal.—**

May 19, 2010

my aunt past away two days ago, we had the funeral yesterday, and I packed last night, and got on a plane this morning. It sounds horrible, I know, but I couldn't wait to leave.

I can't believe this. I can't believe that I'm going back to Seattle. When I Left I really thought that I was leaving for good. But Georgia wasn't what I expected. I thought I would go to school, make friends, go to parties, but check on my aunt when I came home.

Boy, was I wrong. I was home schooled so I could take care of my aunt at all times, I only went out when my cousin came to visit. I didn't even have a life there, I found myself wanting more than anything to just go back to Seattle.

Carly didn't 'come around' like Freddie had said. She hasn't texted, called, email, or even sent me a letter since I left. But I know for a fact that she never found a new co-host like she had said. Which I have to admit is pretty funny, considering how big of a bitch she turned out to be. Freddie, however, at least texted me everyday. I don't know what I would have done if Freddie hadn't have kept in touch. I would have felt completely disconnected from the world, which I pretty much was.

I can't wait to see everyone, and see how everyone has changed.

I know that I have definitely changed. Having to take on the responsibility of taking care of my aunt this year really made me grow up. And made me pretty mushy, which I HATE. After taking care of her, and being gentle, I don't feel the need to punch people or give wedgies anymore. Boy, will Freddie be happy.

Speaking of Freddie, again, He and I have gotten a lot closer, well as close as you can over the phone and web cam. I don't what to say, but I think, THINK, I might have feelings for him. Which makes me want to barf. Not because it's _him _but because the plane is landing, and in a matter of ten minutes (he's picking me up from the airport) I'll be face to face with him, and I don't know what to say or do. The one thing I will WANT to do, is kiss the boy. The damn nub, I want to lay one on him, right on his lips.

Man, Georgia changed everything. But I'm still no Georgia peach.

-Sam

**A/N: Oh god, that SUCKED. And I'm sososososo sorry! I didn't know what to do, so I improvised and decided to make the chapter a journal entry until I can figure out where I can go with this… God, that sucked. But go ahead and tell me it sucked, I want to know. **

*****If anyone has any ideas/suggestions for this, **_**please **_**tell me,!**

**I'm having a hard time here, because I feel like I've dug my self a very deep hole with this and jumped right in, and can't get out.**

**I might just do what I've seen a couple of people on do, and put this story 'up for adoption'. If anyone would even want this crappy plot… **

**Okay, I'll shuddup now, review please. Even you haters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I'll be honest. I wasn't going to continue this story. I had my mind made up, which for me doesn't really mean much, but anywayyy, I had totally decided to not continue this. BUT then I went back and read the reviews that I've gotten, and I felt kinda bad for just leaving this hanging… So, I'm gonna give this a try! **

**Thank all of you for your reviews! It means a lot, and obviously kept me writing. **

**I don't own iCarly. **

_He's gotten taller. _

_He's gotten… are those muscles? He's gotten muscles. Damn. _

_His hair is longer. _

_Freddie. Oh my god, he's hot. Hot hot hot. _

_And he's walking toward me. _

_Smile Puckett, don't look stupid!_

_Okay, I'm smiling._

_I've got this…_

"Sam!" Freddie yelled as he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Freddi- ward! Fredward!" _I can't start treating him different just because I MIGHT have feelings for him and he's turned sexy. _

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this", he said with a smirk, "but I'm really freaking happy that you're back!" He smiled even bigger and pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm pretty happy to be back." I said pulling away, and picking up my luggage.

"So, how's Carly"? I couldn't help it. Even if she hasn't contacted me since I left, I still care.

"Uhhh, well she's okay I guess. We don't really hang out much anymore… at all."

"What why not?" I couldn't believe that Freddie, and his 'object of total horniness' and 'one true love' no longer hang out.

"Well after the way she treated you when you left, I told her what I thought, she got pissed, we argued, and she found new friends and I hang out with the AV dudes and, uh, Gibby all the time." He said as we walked to his car.

We got to his car; he opened the trunk and put my luggage in while I got settled in the passenger seat. He got in, and we took off toward… home.

"Ohhh, so you and Gibs are like BFFs now, huh"? I asked, laughing. I couldn't help but be amused.

He looked over at me, and glared but still with a grin on his face. _Damn, that grin is hot. _

"Haha, Sam. But yeah if that's how you wanna put it. Gibby replaced you. And, uh, Carly." He said, as he nudge me with his elbow.

"Well, that's great. But I hope you haven't been spending all of your money on buying him smoothies and burgers and ribs and jerky and ham and wieners and.. well you get the picture." I laughed.

"No way. We go dutch." He smiled at me, _again, _and laughed.

"Well, good! That means you can take me to get some food!"

"What? Sam, no! You just got here, I don't have to take you and spend all my mon-" I cut him, as he tends to go on and on and on and on.

"Freddie, stop. We don't need to argue. I mean, we're supposed to be friends now right?" I said sweetly. _Hope my sweet talking works like Carly's always did. _

"Ugh fine! Where do you wanna go, Princess?"

"I miss the Groovy Smoothie, duh…nub!" I yelled, giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Fine, Groovy Smoothie reunion it is!" He yelled back at me, smiling the biggest smile yet.

_Some things never change. _I thought.

We pulled up to the Groovy Smoothie, I started to get out, when Freddie grabbed my wrist.

"Sam, I really am glad you decided to come back" He said.

I smiled, and said "thanks, _Freddie."_ As we walked into the Groovy Smoothie, together.

_But I guess some things do… _

**A/N: Yeah. Well, there you have it. Sorry if it's disappointing. I know it is for me. But I'm gonna try to be more positive. Wow, this fucking rocked! So review and tell me how much it rocked! (is that better for self-confidence?)**

**Anyway, really, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ideas & suggestions are happily happily **_**happily **_**accepted! **


End file.
